An example of an optoelectronic semiconductor component features a luminescence conversion element. Such a component is known from the publication [1], for example. It comprises an optoelectronic semiconductor chip that emits a primary radiation during operation, and a luminescence conversion element in which part of the primary radiation is converted into a secondary radiation of a different wavelength. The resulting radiation is derived from the superimposition of the primary radiation which is transmitted by the luminescence conversion element and the secondary radiation that is generated. In particular, it is thus possible to provide light sources which emit a white light.
During the manufacture of the semiconductor components, it is problematic in particular that a spectral locus of the primary radiation of the semiconductor chip is subject to a certain fabrication variability in the spectral range. It is desirable to select the luminescence conversion element according to the respective spectral locus and assign it to the semiconductor chip, in order thus to obtain a light source having the desired emission characteristics.